


流水似吾心Ⅵ（End.）

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	流水似吾心Ⅵ（End.）

26.

堂本光一挤过狭窄的走廊，他拿出名片再次确认自己来的地方没错。榎本先生的工作室也太难找了，要不是门口的牌子他还以为自己到了什么可怕的地方呢。门口站着一位身材高挑的女性，从领口的徽章看应该是个律师。

“您好，请问您也是来找榎本先生的吗？”

“刚挂了我的电话，说自己去环游世界了。什么人啊这是，不想见我就直说嘛！”  
女孩子气愤的对着空气摩拳擦掌，高跟鞋咯噔咯噔的踩着瓷砖走了出去。

“环游世界…”  
他看了眼自己拿来的伴手礼。  
“那这个大福带回去给tsuyo吃吧！”

 

27.

“一起出去吧，夕阳很好看啊…”  
堂本光一翻着那本快被自己掀开封面夹层的夏威夷旅行手册，对“挺尸”在床上耍赖皮的人说。  
“还有昨天看到的那家牛排，你不是想吃吗？”

听到有好吃的堂本刚才愿意单手支起头，严肃的看向他。  
“快说你到底是谁！把我们家光一拐到哪里去了！不老实交代我就喊警察了！”

“哼哼…干嘛啦，再不走太阳真的下山了，好不容易来一趟呢。”  
大明星笑着扑上床把人搂进怀里乱亲，才把人骗下床，就这还在不停的小声说着你到底是谁，你不是我认识的那个人。

 

堂本光一是这么想的，结婚的时候其实多少有些仓促，两个人的心思也都寡淡，没什么仪式，于是乎蜜月也就从来没被提起过。这次刚好借着和好的机会，趁热再打一把铁。舞台剧结束，学校还没开学，这样的大好机会再怎么也不能错过了。

 

餐厅的位置恰好可以观赏海平线上的落日，到达的时间也被堂本光一掐的精准。堂本刚实在是佩服，明明日日游戏到清晨，但又行动力爆表的人。

“那我想喝一点酒…”  
暖暖的海风吹拂，赤道上的落日给堂本刚镀上一层金色，也把理智的头脑搅乱，顺着气氛就说出了要喝酒的话。而此刻的小老师在堂本光一看来，就像是刚从蜂蜜坛子里捞出来一样，发梢还挂着留不住的甜。  
“诶——我突然想到，你觉不觉得我们俩像是来海外偷情一样？”

“噗——说什么呢啊。”  
光一一口水喷了出来，但脸上狐狸笑却有些出卖了他对这个鬼点子的认同。  
“合法夫夫怎么就偷情了。”

“电视里不是经常这么演嘛~”

“总之，今天叫度数低一点的酒好了。”

 

28.

“啊！堂本光一！”  
大明星好心叫了没什么度数的水果酒，结果甜甜的口味让尝到腥的小馋猫拿杯子喝个不停。堂本刚软在他怀里，两只眼没什么神采却水灵灵的，喷洒在自己鼻息之下的酒气正热乎，滚烫的指尖点上他脸颊上的那颗痣，三角嘴里嘟囔着什么这颗好像变大了。

痣有没有变大他不知道，他只知道自己的身下确实是堂本刚描述的那种变化。

“tsuyo…”

暗哑的嗓音一出声，堂本刚就知道这位在想什么了。他飞奔到床上把自己卷进被子里，突然不说话了。

“剛？”  
怎么喝醉比哭还奇怪？

“我不跟你说话，我还没跟你和好呢……”

小老师居然在现在生气了。  
堂本光一站在床边哭笑不得，把自己团成虾球的人又拉起被子把脑袋也闷住。本来还想玩个偷情play呢，现在看来是没戏了。

“大夏天的闷死啦——”  
他一把扯开被子，堂本刚摸了半天没找回来，又把枕头拿起来压住自己的脸。这下堂本光一没办法了，好端端的都到这了，怎么突然就搞秋后算账。  
“小鸵鸟？”

“你才是鸵鸟！”

“不是鸵鸟就快出来。”  
大明星笑得没力了，也瘫在旁边，与他十指相扣，手心的温度高到烫人。

气氛祥和到让堂本光一觉得就可以这样睡一辈的时候，堂本刚费力的翻过身，软软糯糯的声音在耳边响起。  
“我在想是不是因为我太爱你了…”  
小圆脸上都是醉酒的红色，饱满的嘴唇也看起来富有光泽。  
“我本来是打算和你好好理论的。”

……还惦记着呢，这不是都和好来补蜜月了吗。

“但是看见你我什么话都说不出来了…”  
圆滚滚的眼睛瞪着他，无奈当事者意识不到夹带着醉意的怒视一点也不可怕。

“现在想的起来吗，之前想说的那些。”

“早都忘了……都怪你！”

“那我来补偿好不好？”  
说着手就从T恤伸向了刚光滑的后背，腰部的肉肉被捏了一下，痒的他发抖。

“那你可要好好表现了…”

 

29.

“堂本光一你…慢一点…唔~好深…”

夏威夷的酒店里，大床摇晃，一名男子在下方不断重复有力的挺身，上方那位的腰肢被固定住，承受着撞击。

“tsuyo……你好香…”

刚可是解决了小半瓶酒，这会儿正是香气诱人的时候，都被大狐狸吞进了肚里。酒精的作用下，甬道比以往更加轻易地接纳了巨大，甚至不知餍足的主动扭动迎合。婉转的呻吟纠缠着男人的闷哼，在一室旖旎里碰撞出火花。

 

30.

“我是私心把这首放在第一个的。”

堂本光一反应了一下才知道他是在说刚出版的书籍，没来得及开口堂本刚又说话了。

“把爱情篇放在开头也是因为想把这首诗放在第一。”

“噢…怎么感觉反了？我不是很懂…”

“所以你看看嘛～”  
堂本刚把书翻到第一页递给他。

“诶——我可能看不懂…”

引入眼帘的是一首小诗，如下：  
秋山树下隐，流水似吾心。  
唯吾思君意，笃睦胜吾君。

“唔……我就说了我看不懂，你直接讲给我嘛…”

“虽然我的心意平平淡淡，但只要我足够喜欢你，你也一定会喜欢我——差不多就是这样的意思……”  
越说声音越小，解释成白话之后还挺害羞的，他别过眼不去看堂本光一。

“噢~你害羞了。”

“那就等我赚了钱给你买个小蛋糕。”

“傻不傻啊你…”  
大明星用食指把刚的鼻尖推成了小猪鼻子的样子，两个人又在床上闹了起来。 目前就是这样，普通又幸福的，家庭。

 

 

*  
感谢看到这里的你


End file.
